


Help

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Panic Attack, Pre-Relationship, comforting Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara has a panic attack while at CatCo. Cat tries her best to help until Alex gets there. (Cat knows Kara is Supergirl)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I've been doing a lot of stories about panic attacks, but I promise I'll do some lighter stuff soon. This one has been the hardest to write, and I'm still not completely happy with it, but tell me what you think. Enjoy!

Cat didn't know what to do. Kara, her millennial of an assistant, was clearly ill. Her face was pale, sweat was cropping up on her brow, and she was hyperventilating. Not that she cared at all, but it wouldn't do to have her pass out.

 _It would be bad press_ , she attempted to convince herself.

As Kara's condition worsened, however (No she wasn't staring. Staring implies interest.), she began to have some actual concerns.

Suddenly she saw the girl look around for something -probably her phone- and when she couldn't find it, the girl rushed off, looking worse than ever.

The urge came to call the girl's sister. She had gotten it after Kara's contact with Red-K, just in case something out of the ordinary happened and needed help. This was admittedly out of the CEO's range of expertise, and she needed to make sure everything is all right.

She typed in the number.

"Danvers," the brunette picked up the phone after the first ring.

"Agent Danvers, there is something wrong. Kara has been acting very on edge today. She left the room with no warning looking like she was about to collapse. Do you know if anything could be wrong?"

"Miss Grant, it sounds like Kara is having a panic attack," Alex said calmly and it gave Cat the distinct feeling that this happened somewhat regularly.

"What do I do?"

The blonde heard the girl sigh.

"This may seem... Odd, but you need to find her. Don't talk to her. Just approach her slowly and hold her against you as tight as possible. I'm on my way there right now."

Cat was immediately on her feet and walking in the direction her assistant had left.

"Anything else I should know?" she whispered as she approached the employee restroom.

"If she puts her hands up the back of your shirt, don't be surprised," Alex informed her after a pause, "Skin-on-skin contact helps her calm down a lot, no matter how limited."

"I'll see you soon, Danvers," Cat said before hanging up the phone.

Before entering the restroom, the CEO untucked her blouse from her pencil skirt, just in case.

When she opened the heavy door, her ears were met with the sound of Kara sobbing. Not normal crying, but sobs that left the girl unable to breathe.

Following Alex's instruction, Cat slowly walked into the girl's line of vision.

"M-miss G-G-Grant?" Kara sounded shocked and scared, "I-I-I'm s-so s-sor-"

The older blonde hushed her and pulled her into a tight embrace, not even caring as they both sat on the disgusting bathroom floor. Something broke an Kara clung onto her boss, fingers digging into her shoulder blades as the sobs continued.

Droplets of sweat had cropped up on the girl's forehead and Cat was becoming concerned about the lack of oxygen she was taking in.

 _"Skin-to-skin contact helps her calm down a lot..."_ she remembered the agent say. Slowly, she moved one of Kara's hands deliberately from her shoulder down her back. When she could, she let it slip under the back of her shirt so that the younger blonde's hand was resting on the small of her back. Kara moved the other the same way on her own, and Cat was pleased to hear he sobbing reduce a bit, allowing her to breathe more.

Carter had had these episodes a few times when his environment was over-stimulating, but he had not wanted to be touched at all. He had wanted to be alone in the dark in a quiet room until he felt his mind settle.

With Kara, though, it seemed like physical touch was her lifeline. It didn't really surprise her, the young assistant was naturally an affectionate person.

After about ten minutes, Cat's phone buzzed, notifying that a text had come through.

 _Alex._  
  
Slowly, she attempted to remove one of her arms, but was stopped when Kara held her tighter and whimpered in the most heartbreaking way.

"Kara, I think your sister has texted me. I need to let her know where we are," Cat whispered quietly.

Kara nodded and loosened her grip for a few seconds to let Cat get the phone out of her pocket before tightening it again.

**'I'm here. I assume you're in her normal spot... The employee bathroom on your floor?'**

**'Yes. Hurry.'** Cat quickly typed with one hand.

 **'See you soon.'** Alex replied a moment later.

Five minutes later, Cat heard the heavy door open and Alex walked in. The brunette was in her tactile gear, and the older woman wondered if she had just come from a field operation. Carefully observing the situation, she stepped closer to the pair and nodded at Cat, silently dismissing her.

The CEO nodded in return and slowly unwrapped Kara's arms from around her. The blue eyed girl shot up in alarm until her eyes settled on her sister.

"Hey, babygirl," Alex said in a hushed whisper, hugging her younger sister tight, "I'm here now."

Suddenly, Cat felt as though she was intruding. Silently, she tucked in her blouse and walked out of the bathroom to the private dressing room in her office. After slipping on a fresh blouse, she shook the thoughts about Kara out of her head forcefully.

She has Alex now. Everything will be alright.

But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the image of the broken girl Kara had been transformed into.

Never had the young assistant shown any type of weakness like this, yet the way Alex had responded had given the impression that this happened quite often. "Sunny" Danvers wasn't all as she seemed to be.

Of course she knew that before, after all, her whole _world_ had been demolished. There was sure to be some sort of repercussion but, until now, she had seen no evidence besides a few unshed tears.

_Bzzzt._

**'I've taken Kara home. She's calmed down a bit, but she was too unstable to go back to work.'**

**'That is fine. Tell her to rest. I'll take care of everything today.'**

**'I'll make sure she does. Thank you for everything you did today. It means more than you know.'**

**'Anything for Kara.'**  Cat responded and as an afterthought added, **'Don't tell her I said that. My reputation will be shattered."**

**'I think your reputation was shattered the moment you called me, but whatever floats your boat. :)'**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As always, please remember to leave comments, Kudos and prompt suggestions down below! Have an amazing day!


End file.
